Amor Incansable Capitulo 2 y 3
by Heichou Rivaille
Summary: Segundo y tercer capitulo de Amor incansable Personajes : Rivalle y Eren


CAPITULO 2

eren y sus sentimientos

Levi se va despertando de a poco por la luz que le pegaba en el rostro, se volteo pero seguía incomodo y no tubo otra opción que levantarse y darse cuenta que Erwin se había ido, suspiro y salió de la cama notando que en su mesita de noche había una nota escrita por su pareja, la agarro y empezó a leer. "me gusto estar contigo, espero poder hablarte lo antes posible..." la arrugo y la tiro en el sesto, estaba molesto se sentía una perra estando con el, no podía dejar de pensarlo desde que empezaron a salir solo llegaba la noche lo hacían y ya se iba por un tiempo no sabia donde ni tampoco le importaba, solo continuaba con su vida normal de un hombre de 36. ya estaba bastante adulto para pensar en cosas sin importancias como el amor, el cariño, solo era importante el trabajo y todo termina en ese lugar. se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse su desayuno era su día libre asique lo iba a disfrutar a su manera, se preparo el jugo y miro ala nada cuando recuerda al joven que había conocido ,se cayo el vaso y miro al suelo notando que estaba descalzo, maldijo y se fue a curar agarrando la gasa y se la coloca alrededor de su pie

ía... que tonterías levanto de la silla y fue a limpiar los vidrios

termino de limpiar y continuo haciendo, tomo su café ya que no quería romper otro vaso, termino de comer las tostadas y termino, pensando que debería hacer para no aburrirse, se fue a vestir para luego ir al auto y terminar encontrándose con la chaqueta de eren, suspiro pero antes la tomo y la olio no iba a tener algo sucio, pero al sentir el perfume que contenía en sus labios se remarco una leve sonrisa. ahora el problema seria como le iba a entregar algo a una persona que ni sabe donde vive, la única cosa que sabe es su instituto, se subió y marcho directo a esa dirección debía encontrarlo, se detuvo bajo un árbol y miro la entrada, pensando si entrar o no. se decidió por hacerlo, entro con aquella ropa y al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que estaba nervioso, era imposible pero lo estaba, al abrirla fue a la recepción y espero a que lo atendieran, se quería ir, no podía esperar mucho tiempo y frunció el ceño mas de lo que ya estaba .asta que lo atendió una mujer sonriente.

-si? -mirándolo

-donde puedo encontrar a un joven llamado eren? .-molesto

-eren...espere un momento en la carpeta-. apellido?

-stk...no lo se...

ya que no lo encontró, se va del instituto mirando irritado con todos los que se encontraba cuando abre la puerta se cruza con el joven y se sorprende, deteniéndole el paso y mirándolo de mal gusto, algo le gustaba de ese mocoso pero no lo iba a aceptar y menos de esa manera tan cariñosa y amorosa, se la entrega y evitándolo, pero es detenido alguien sujetaba su muñeca, ese agarre era algo incomodo además estaban en la entrada.

-rivaille-san... gracias... -sonriente-

-suéltame, mocoso -aun intentando sacárselo de encima

lo suelta y nota que el moreno se seguía sonriendo, desvía la mirada molesto le incomodaba verlo así pero dentro suyo se sentía a gusto con solo verlo sonreír. se voltea y se va de allí pero nota que estaba erwin afuera mirando con asombro lo que sucede, eren se queda pasmado pensando quien será aquel hombre que lo miraba con desprecio, levi solo protegió al menor cuando este de a poco venia acercándose mirando con enojo a ambos, se detuvo frente al pelinegro y suspiro golpeándole la queda un ambiente pesado y difícil de respirar, eren molesto por aquella actitud, mirándolo con odio al rubio. cuando este se va molesto, levi se queda en la enfermería de la escuela, mirando al ojiverde con su mirada de preocupación y de duda ,no comprendía la situación en la que se encontraba no conocía al pelinegro y eso lo hacia enojar, quería conocerlo mas que a otra persona sentía algo en su interior que golpeaba con fuerza, al ver que este se despierta acaricia sus cabellos sonriendo, esa barrera que los separaba quería acabarla, no quería estar con nadie mas que con la persona que amaba rivaille, lo comprendió entendió al final los sentimientos pero no era el momento para declararse y menos en esta situación en la que se encontraba.

rivaille-san?-lo miraba desde arriba, sentado alado de la camilla-

donde diablos estoy? .-aun sintiendo el golpe en su mejilla

le explica donde se encontraban, pero el irritado se levanta tocándose la mejilla sintiendo el dolor recorrer por su rostro, no podía salir de ese modo de la enfermería, jaeger solo dio un suspiro de alivio cuando comprendió que no se iba a irse sentía culpable sino fuera por el no le hubiese sucedido eso, se levanto dio una reverencia y se marcho, no quería sentirse mas deprimido con solo verlo, pero este le toma de la muñeca mirándolo seriamente no quería estar solo con un maldito golpe en su mejilla eso lo hacia enojar peor de lo que estaba. eren le toma la mano y se disculpa era bastante difícil de tratar al mayor con esa salud indecorosa. se había pasado el día entero cuidando al mayor, asta que en el atardecer aparece aquel hombre rubio posesivo buscando al pelinegro, con solo verlo en la entrada de la habitación, menor le recorría no quería abandonar a su amor... su mirada que reflejaba estar con rivaille, solo para decirle lo que en verdad sentía pero este se encontraba durmiendo no despertaba, en un sueño reconfortante que le permitía olvidar todo lo sucedido, todo lo que en verdad sucedía alrededor suyo, se sentía envuelto en una tela que cubría su visión no podía ver la realidad, pero de pronto sobresalto al sentir el aura de Erwin cerca suyo, al verlo comprendió las cosas que le decía afectaron en su interior no es que le gustara ser una perra, sino un cariño, que tal vez nadie le daría... suspiro y trato de levantarse y seguirlo pero por mas que lo intentara eren no lo dejaría.

rivaille negaba el cariño que le daba el joven, solo pensaba en Erwin en sus pensamientos, ahora lo dejaría pasar pero luego iría tras el para buscar una respuesta estúpida como la que le había dado, sintió respiración en su rostro al voltear sus ojos se dio cuenta que el menor le besaba su mejilla para que volviera ala realidad, lo separo rápidamente no quería involucrar a un joven en sus problemas solo complicaría las cosas... antes de que cierren el edificio salen por la puerta principal, rivaille fue esforzado a que se ponga una curita en el lugar del golpe, salió por la puerta con su mirada peor de como había entrado, se despidió del menor y subió al automóvil deseaba que sea solo un sueño o mas bien una pesadilla toda esa maldita semana se había convertido en un total desastre solo quería llegar a su casa a descansar, como lo había dicho lo hizo estaba recostado pero sin poder dormir, algo lo inquietaba... por otro lado eren estaba totalmente sonrojado no podía creer que estaría todo el día con la persona a quien ama pero aun se preguntaba si el estaría con aquel rubio no tuvo agallas para descubrir la verdad porque le dolería cuando lo supiera con solo tenerlo cerca es mas que suficiente...

...solo el destino será el que decida...

* * *

CAPITULO 3

decisión

al llegar a su hogar recuerda aquel incidente, no podía quitar de su mente aquella mirada del menor protegiéndolo esa preocupación en sus ojos, movió su cabeza para concentrarse en lo que lo rodeaba, entro al baño para darse un baño y relajarse, al quitarse la ropa y viendo su cuerpo con marcas de músculos en su abdomen unos nervios comenzando a recorrer este, se apartaría de erwin para ir con un mocoso que ni conocía? o solo fue algo momentáneo aquella alegría por encontrarse con eren... sus pensamientos lo traicionaban debía pensar muy bien en lo que estaba haciendo antes de arruinar su vida con problemas. al entrar en la tina noto que estaba ya fría , tanto tardo en pensar? !diablos! de nuevo se preparo y salió con una toalla en su cintura y una en su cabeza secándose aquellos mechones que daban en su frente, se termino de secar y se fue a descansar pero cuando piso el suelo de la habitación empezó a sonar el teléfono, quien demonios se atrevía a molestarlo... al llegar al living atendió el llamado pero una voz gruesa lo hizo tensarse sin lograr respirar era erwin molesto

- asique ahora te importan los menores?

- no es cierto .- no podía hablar correctamente

. como que no es cierto si los e visto... ya dilo levi, abusas de un menor...

- cierra tu odiosa boca -. lo corto, lo que escucho lo dejo destrozado en su interior

... aquella noche se torno fría y su cuerpo no era suficiente caliente para dormir tranquilo, erwin lo mantenía protegido y seguro, pero ahora no volvería con aquel rubio por la cual toda esa noche no pudo descansar normalmente como lo hacia...

luego de una noche desvelado fue a trabajar y mantenerse aislado de pensamientos amorosos, todo esa mañana fue inquieta de un lado para otro con documentos sin firmar entre asuntos de la empresa entre otras cosas, fue agotador asta que llego la tarde quería encontrarse con el menor y logro su cometido lo vio salir del instituto eso lo alegro "por dentro" no dejaba que sus sentimientos sean visto por alguien, al salir de su escondite agarro la muñeca del menor para que no se aleje quería estar con alguien, no le gustaba la soledad por su pasado por recuerdos que no quería contárselo a nadie o no por el momento.

-esto... necesita algo? -. lo mira confundido

-eren... necesito tomar alcohol pero no tengo a nadie -. invento alguna excusa para estar a su lado

-eh cla-claro alegre

luego de que prepararan aquel departamento donde vivía el menor con algunas bebidas alcohólicas se pusieron a tomar libremente conversando sobre su día, cosas sin sentido a menos para el mayor ya que eren se ponía atento a lo que decía cada palabra era atesorada en su mente, luego de casi media hora rivaille se encontraba acalorado y mirando al menor que despojaba su ropa, como diablos llego a ese punto no recordaba por estar muy alcohólico para reaccionar ante este echo,cuando de repente sobresalta al sentir una mano en su miembro, se agito al sentirlo, por un momento esa sensación que le recorrió su cuerpo "diablos le ocurría" eren sin evitarlo aprovecho el cuerpo del mayor para tocarlo estaba envuelto en deseo y lujuria escuchaba los gemidos provenientes de rivaille y quería seguir escuchándolos toda esa noche, lamia los pezones buscando algún punto para dejarle alguna marca, se oían insultos pero el movimiento de sus manos no se detenían y menos antes que llegue su erección. el rostro del pelinegro pedía mas quería mas de esas caricias porque ni irwin ni nadie en toda su vida lo hicieron sentir tan bien como aquel mocoso que estaba sentado sobre sus caderas, cuando se levanta era hora de prepararlo pensaba rivaille, pero luego sintió que introdujo el miembro duro en su cavidad comenzando a temblarle el cuerpo


End file.
